


Sleep Dealer

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: 从青少年时期到斯坦福时期，几段Sam和Dean成长过程中的小故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ↑这Summary是主页想的，我概括能力极差

在车上，Dean和Sam把鼓点颤动着扬声器的Bon Jovi当成悠扬的班得瑞，把减震器磨损而晃动不堪后座当成宽敞的摇椅，把油腻冷却的披萨，布法罗鸡翅酱和备用汽油的混合味当成他们安神的香薰。

Dean矛盾地觉得自己是世界上睡眠质量最差的人，同时又是最能睡的人。他可以在Impala引擎熄火的瞬间眨着眼睛醒来，把还睡得神志不清的Sammy拉过来揽在怀里搂好，等他们的爸爸在前台转身朝他打手势时便抱他去房间里。

Sam曾经拽着他的胳膊肘的衣服褶一脸正经地告诉他，以他们的年龄，应该每天睡8小时以上才算健康，随后又一刻不停地开始说起缺少睡眠的危害。可是Dean不知道。Dean不知道跟着拍打摇滚节奏的手指什么时候放慢了速度，眼前浮现的漂亮小妞曼妙身姿什么时候模糊地聚不成像，也不知道Sam借着窗外的光线看书时——从清晨还蒙着雾的天空一直到热烈的仿佛要融化的夕阳——究竟在哪个瞬间困乏地抬不起上眼皮，歪着脖子睡去。

他们也许能像昏迷一样睡个半天，也许一整夜都未曾合眼。他们在狭小的车后座里匆匆忙忙的睡去又醒来，不分昼夜地交替在清醒与梦境之间。在车上的他没什么警戒心，因为他知道当他睁开眼，看到的依旧是他弟弟。

他见过Sam恍然醒来的呆滞表情，皱着眉头，用长到遮住手掌的袖子蹭了蹭沾上口水的嘴角，然后像是大脑才恢复运转似的茫然地眨着眼，眼球骨碌碌地转，直到瞄见他大腿上那本摇摇欲坠的摊开的小说时才意识他是看书看睡着了。那迷糊劲儿把Dean给乐坏了，他眯起眼睛轻笑，可这时Sam却而又慌慌张张地把视线投过来。Dean冲他挑了挑眉，他弟弟咕哝出一声“De-”，就像得到了某种保障一样，耸得像两个小山丘似的肩膀这才垂下来，手背撑着额头，修长的眉眼又重新回到字里行间去了。

只要他的Sammy还在他身边不足二十厘米的另一侧，他就能舒舒服服的找个符合心情的睡姿，他就能放心的睁开眼，他就不用许愿醉在梦里不必醒来，现实就永远比幻想好。因为Sam还在，Sam还在他身边，Sam哪儿都不会去，他的灵魂他的生命他的天堂他的世界就在这里，谁还会在乎别的？

通常情况下，他们在彼此身边时便能安然入睡。通常情况下。


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Dean，等等——”

 

“我告诉过你一百次了，Sammy，我都搞定了。”Dean转过身，一把握住那只试图够着他卷起边的短袖的手，拉住那只手腕乖乖放回他的身体一侧。“你到底还想不想看了？”

 

不知是因为天热还是激动，Sam连鼻尖都红红的闪着光。“我当然想！我只是，只是——”

 

“那就够了。你想看，我们有票，我们排队，进场，看完后我们回家。”Dean的手揉捏着Sam暴露在外的后颈，密密麻麻的汗珠摸起来滑溜溜的。他像提溜着小动物那样拎着他的脖子往前走。话语吐到耳边都带着蒸腾的热气模糊不清。“什么烂事都不会发生。你明白吗？”

 

Sam揉了揉鼻子，飞快地挤出一个笑容，然后顺从地任由Dean的手心托着他走。

 

鹊灰色的天空里低压压的乌云急速翻腾着滚过，闷热地让人透不过气来。他们走进Barrymore剧院时里面已经熙熙攘攘挤满了等候入场的人。Sam踮起脚拍了拍Dean的肩膀，示意他们去门外等，可Dean的指腹在他后颈来回摩挲了几次，上面已经形成了硌着手指的小结晶。他很确定再这样下去，他可以在进场前收集到能画个圈防鬼的盐粒，和一个中暑的弟弟。于是他还是决定侧着身钻到嗡嗡送着冷气的房间中央——有Sam在这项艰难的跋涉容易了不少，因为没有家长会拒绝一个双目圆瞪，梳着乖巧留海，隐约露着小虎牙抬头看着他们的小男孩。

 

在一片同他年龄相仿的孩子的尖叫和欢笑声中Sam一声不吭地站在原地，小狐狸的眼睛里有的仅是一碗毫无波动的茶色，没有浩瀚宇宙，没有粼粼波光。还没等Dean俯下身把所有他绞尽脑汁能想出来的最温柔的话说给他听，Sam自己抬起了头。

 

“Dean，爸爸会发现的。”

 

那声音在颤抖，却是毋庸置疑的陈述句。好极了，他也是这么想的。因为无论如何，只要John一问“备用现金去哪里了，Dean”，他就只能像个士兵一样下意识地回答，或者撒一个蹩脚至极的谎。

 

“啊哈，你是不是怕我会背叛你？别担心Sammy，我会罩着——”

 

“他不会同意的！他连我盯着宣传海报的时候都要皱眉头，他绝不可能同意这个。”现在Sam的眼睛倒是亮起来了，他拼命睁着眼睛，好像眨一下豆大的泪珠就会碎掉一样。

 

Dean揉着他的头发，他的头顶已经因为空调而凉快下来。Dean意识到这个态度和去年Jim神父要带他们去看星球大战特别版回来时的反应一模一样。他们躲在Impala的后座，隔着玻璃听见教堂外John对Jim神父隐隐约约的争吵，甚至咆哮道“这是我的儿子，我不需要你告诉我该怎么对待他们！”Sam也噙着眼泪，身体缩成一团似乎每一个细胞都在叫嚣着“这都是我的错。”那让Dean心碎。

 

“因为爸爸会发现的，爸爸没有同意，Sammy，明明你总指责我才是对老爸唯命是从的那一个，嗯？你晚上和他吵得把我的汉堡都掀翻到地上的时候我可没见你这么害怕过他。”

 

“他会惩罚你的！”Sam提高了音量吼道，就像小狗迫切的呻唤，焦急的希望周围的人类明白它的意思。“他会惩罚你的，他……你个蠢货。就，就像在威斯康星那样。”

 

Dean这才想起去年年底发生的事。他们在威斯康星州过圣诞节的时候，Dean带着他偷偷溜出去打雪仗，等他们回到旅馆时才发现Sam的脖子里靴子里全都塞满了雪，已经化开的雪和汗混在一起湿透了后背，还有水珠在滴答答地往下淌。结果是Sam得了支气管炎，咳嗽了小半个月，吃沙拉的时候连微辣的凯撒汁都不能蘸。而Dean被罚做俯卧撑做到第二天早上连汤锅都举不起来。Dean打心底觉得那没什么，他让Sam生病了，他活该被罚。而Sam的人生自有记忆以来就够命舛数奇的了，现在他能用价值不到半只枪的钱买两张音乐剧的门票，让Sam在能奔波流转的五十二州中的起码一个里留下还算稍微美好的回忆。如果这样做的代价是John的暴跳如雷和体罚，Dean对此完全没问题。

 

“嘿，Sammy，听我说，”Dean捧起Sam湿哒哒的脸颊，“不会再发生了，我向你保证好吗？我们进去，看剧，出来，然后回家。就这样。什么都不会发生，真的，这只是……这只是我们两的小秘密好吗？”

 

Sam吸了吸鼻子。“就像棒球卡那样的秘密？”

 

“是的，”Dean忍不住轻笑起来，推着Sam跟紧缓缓进场的队伍。“就像棒球卡。你还可以把票根存进记忆箱，或随便你怎么叫的那个盒子里。”

 

“我要提醒你我还是没有原谅你乱翻我东西。”

 

“随便你吧。现在是进场时间啦。”

 

好吧，他们之前谁也没来过剧院，谁会知道里面的冷气温度这么操蛋的低？Sam在位子上坐定后没几分钟就打了个响亮的喷嚏，看在上帝的份上，他穿着上一个学校规定要买的制服短裤，纤细的双腿够不到地，哆哆嗦嗦地晃着。这场音乐剧要延续两个多小时，可还没开场他就冻成这样了。

 

“过来。”Dean揽住Sam让他往他怀里靠了靠，他把皮衣脱下来，盖在他身上，确保Sam的肩膀两侧都好好地裹在衣服下。“这样，好点了？”

 

Sam摇摇头，挣扎着坐了起来，把隔在他们之间的座位扶手推上去，挪动着坐到了两个椅子中间，背完完整整地贴在Dean的怀里。然后他重新给他们两个人盖好皮衣，柔软的头发蹭得Dean的脖子痒痒的。他仰过头去，试图看向Dean。而Dean得到了他咧开的一个满意而颠倒的笑容。“现在好了。”

 

Sam半个身子几乎压在Dean身上，Dean的手环住Sam的腰不让他滑下去，而Sam的手拽着皮衣不让它掉落，每一首歌表演完他们几乎都腾不出手来鼓掌，只能拼命尖叫欢呼，很快两人的耳膜都怔怔发痛了。就这样到中场时灯光骤然亮起，他们才意识到这样的姿势在正式的公共场合（耶稣上帝啊，几乎一半的人都穿了正装）有多不合适，Sam拘谨地往自己的座位上侧了侧，脸上带着的是Dean从在售票处排队开始就期待的兴奋。

 

“那棒极了，”Sam连声音都可爱起来，“你看到辛巴面具上的彩绘了吗？我的天啊，那，那太酷了。”

 

“嘿，那也很酷。”Dean吹了声口哨，用下巴点了点斜前方。Sam顺着他示意的方向看去，一个穿着兔女郎的女招待正捧着篮子四处兜售零食饮料。他们付不起的那种。

 

“Dean。”Sam沮丧地歪过头，靠在Dean的胳膊上。过不了多久变本加厉地直接倒在Dean胸前，无声地抗议要求他转移视线。

 

“好吧，好吧，”Dean收回他色眯眯的眼神和快掉口水的傻笑，“我们的Sammy嫉妒了，嗯？”

 

Dean的语气像是很惊奇Sam的反应，Sam却不觉得这样的嫉妒有什么好奇怪的。别的孩子可以嫉妒成绩好的学生，因为他们想要夸奖；可以嫉妒派对女王，因为他们想要变得受欢迎；甚至嫉妒一个毫无自我意识的物体，只因为它抢走了父母的注意力。而他“想要的”东西早就被John一路的决绝消磨殆尽了，只剩下Dean。Sam也许理智的时候会意识到这样悲壮凄凉的说法太过绝对了，他还想要父亲更多的关心，娃娃机里倒着的那个金毛犬，一套梅尔维尔全集。但这种时候他的大脑会自动过滤这些，让他觉得他只想要Dean，所以他完完全全有权利嫉妒，拥有，霸占。

 

“我只是没想到这里竟然会有……咳，无论如何，是的，我看到了，Sammy。我从来没看过那么精彩的道具。不过如果你能好好呆在一所初中的话，你的小脑瓜肯定知道怎么安排。我记得你说过你申请了舞台监督。那对你来说小菜一碟，嗯？”

 

“如果我能再留三天我就能知道结果了。”Sam在他怀里安静地说。

 

Dean想知道Sam那么紧地贴着他的胸膛，能不能听得出那一瞬间他的心脏为之隐隐作痛。“你还会有机会的，Sam，也许下一次，下一次我们能呆的久一点。”

 

“是啊，”Sam的声音越发无力。“也许下一次。”

 

谈笑风生的人都三三两两地坐回了位置上，观众席头顶的灯光在一点点暗下去。“要开始了，Sammy。”他的手又一次环住Sam，把他扣在自己身边。Sam在他怀里总是软糯糯的，导致他已经忘掉了刚才那些“不合适的姿势”的想法。

 

他看到Sam在路过出售周边商品的柜台时的眼神了，不过他的钱不够了，至少现在不够，没法给他买原声带的CD。但他会的，也许在圣诞节的时候会攒够钱，或者新年。他把这个愿望记在了心底的购物清单上。排在买终极战士（摔角手）门票的上面。

 

“Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings...”

 

“我的上帝啊，Sammy，你还没唱够吗？”

 

“承认吧，你也觉得这首歌好听，我能感觉到的。”Sam得意地说道，还得寸进尺地勾住了Dean的脖子。“你别想瞒住我，你刚才想哼Come As You Are，可你一张开嘴巴就是它的调子。”

 

Dean翻了个白眼，却没法反驳。好吧，是的，他不得不承认那歌真是该死的好听，也许这会成为他罪恶隐秘的快感之一。“该睡觉了，Sammy。”

 

可Sam猜估计连直接往大脑上皮层打海洛因都没有他现在这么兴奋了。“睡不着。”他满脑子都是涂满油彩的妆容，激荡澎湃的旋律，和歌舞升腾人声鼎沸的时代广场，怎么可能有睡意？Dean的手还钻进了他的短袖，柔软的手心来回摩挲着他尚有些冰凉的背。

 

Dean咕哝了一声。“什么，还需要我给你讲睡前故事吗？”

 

Sam在Dean的怀里摇了摇头，他一张一合嘴唇几乎要含住Dean的喉结。“Dean，谢谢。所有的一切。”

 

而Dean想他无疑是因为Sam勒他脖子太紧了才透不过气来的。“呃，小事一桩，弟弟。”

 

Sam在Dean喉结上亲了一下。Dean拱了拱他，在他从Dean的颈窝探出脑袋来时吻住了他的额头。他重新靠回枕头上，而Sam支起身来，盯着他的眼睛露出了使坏的笑容。他高歌起来。

 

“Can you feel the love tonight, it is where we were...”

 

可这一次，Dean没有让Sam闭嘴。他同样回望着Sam，一直望到他耳尖红红的，声音越来越小，最后自讨没趣地重新倒在Dean身上趴着嘟囔。

 

然后他们汗涔涔地蜷在被窝里荒腔走板的唱了一首又一首，玩文字游戏打发时间，聊不着边际的话题，互相恶作剧，打着哈欠等待窗外灰蒙蒙的天重新亮起，笑得那么与世无争。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sam发烧了。

 

他知道他不应该感到开心的。生病不是件让人开心的事，尤其如果你姓Winchester的话。

 

但Dean和爸爸已经接近一周没回来了，Sam听到Dean说的最后一句话，是在周二他上学前的那句“等你想起来把你的小屁股从图书馆的凳子上挪开之前我就回来了，Sammy”。

 

Sam把温度计放在抽水箱上，跨进了浴缸里。他的内心里软弱的那一部分不合时宜地破土而出，糅杂着淡淡的罪恶感随着蒸腾的热气发酵。Sam闭上眼睛站在花洒下很久很久，任由滚烫的热水流遍他的全身，做了一个又一个梦。哥哥的手掌抚上他的脸颊，哥哥的额头与他的相抵，哥哥轻声温柔地哄他起床吃药，哥哥亲吻他发烫的耳朵。当然了，也许，可能，说不定，还有来自父亲低沉的问候。如果发烧能让已经开始冒出胡须的哥哥再次搂着他钻到被窝里，Sam希望这场病永远不要痊愈。

 

Sam拿浴巾擦干身体时已经听到门外有窸窸窣窣的动静了，他忍不住加重加快了自己的速度，光滑的皮肤被粗糙的棉料搓得红通通的。他胡乱地套上长袖和睡裤，推开门去见他的魂牵梦绕——

 

“Dean！”

“Dean！”

 

他愣了一下，John和他同时喊了Dean的名字。他的眼神慌忙洒向坐在床角的他哥哥，才意识到有什么事情不对劲了。John单膝跪在他面前，双手捧着他低低垂下的脑袋，其中一只手轻而快速地拍打着他的脸颊。而Dean毫无反应，对John或者Sam都毫无反应，他的眼睛像街角倾斜的路面上积成的一洼死水，像陈年墨水瓶里浑浊不堪的深绿。

 

“Dean，看着我，你能听见吗？嘿，听着，我们回来了，我们在旅馆里，Dean，我需要你清醒过来，我需要你回到我们身边，立刻。”

 

John的语气里夹杂着急切，担心，和一成不变的命令感。而Dean依旧死死地盯着地毯的某一块花纹，缥缈地像在看某个遥不可及的地方。随着浮出水面般的一声夸张的深呼吸，Dean猛地抬起头来，写满了困惑。“爸？”

 

“Dean，你还好吗？”

 

Dean眨了眨眼，犹如听不懂英语。

 

“Dean，听着，你还好吗？”

 

Sam看见Dean迟钝地点了点头后三步并两步地走上前，John转头冲他抬了抬眉致意。他急不可耐地问道，“出什么事了？Dean怎么了？你们三天前就应该回来了！”

 

“他，呃，我想这次不应该带他去伊利诺伊的，问题比我想象的棘手。他看到了一些太过成人限制的场面。我想给他一些时间缓一缓。”

 

“什么意思？你们到底在对付什么？他受伤了吗？”Sam对John的问题像连珠炮似的，却目不转睛地只看着Dean。

 

“我还不清楚，Sam，但肯定不是普通的食尸鬼。这就是为什么我需要去南达科他州跑一趟，Bobby那个老家伙能帮我的忙。”John站了起来，顺手把Dean的背包放到床上。他走到厨房去拿了些啤酒和冷藏三明治塞进了自己的包里。

 

“Dean有点被吓坏了，这我不怪他。我的意思是，我差点也被吓死，那个婊子养的居然活生生撕开了……无论如何，他现在情绪不太稳定，我没法带着他继续。你觉得你可以做到吗，Sam？承担起男人的责任，照顾一下你的哥哥，就像他之前照顾你一样。”

 

Sam内心积蓄的怒火瞬间就被引爆了。他转身去攥紧拳头瞪着John。他想倔强地抬着头嗤笑，诘问他父亲难道不是他先带着Dean离开他身边，难道不是他害他受伤，难道他就丝毫不心疼不愧疚。难道现在他就盲目地为了追查一个连怪物种类还不确定的案子，就把Dean像累赘一样甩掉？如果Sam不在这里他会怎么办，扔精神状态不稳定的Dean一个人在这个破房间里？

 

可是瞥头看到Dean那副的模样，Sam又把到喉咙口的狠活生生咽回去了。他平常最恨的就是被推来推去——在学校里班主任说儿童保护机构需要接管他，回到家爸爸洗脑一样地重复Dean的首要任务是保护好他，而Dean偶尔也咬牙切齿地在电话里低声对Bobby埋怨爸爸对他实在太不管不顾了。他不想再让Dean听到类似的争吵，不想让他误以为Sam在推卸责任。因为他会照顾Dean的，他一直在这么做，这是事实，无论John怎么说。

 

最终，Sam只是干巴巴地说了句“我会的”。

 

“Dean，去洗个澡，好好睡一觉。你有你弟弟呢。”床上那人平静而麻木地点了点头。John简单地嘱咐了Sam几句他早烂熟于心的话，然后走进了夜色里，在Impala的轰鸣声中绝尘而去。

 

直到Dean在背包里翻找起换洗衣物，Sam才挪动了定在原地的双脚。“等……等一下！我要先去上个厕所！”Sam夺路而逃到卫生间，把还留在那儿的体温计塞到口袋里。他沮丧地环视着还有雾气的镜子，潮湿的浴缸和带着水痕的墙壁，绝望地祈祷他刚才没有用掉太多热水。他刻意给马桶冲了冲水，叹了口气重新走出来。

 

Dean已经在门口等着了。他朝Sam投去惊魂未定地目光，勉强笑了笑，便侧身走进了浴室。Sam被隔在门外惊慌失措，他从未见过Dean这样。

 

他检查了门栓和盐线，正想着要不要泡杯牛奶给Dean。在这家旅店住久了，他也摸索出了花洒的暗号：只要定量热水一用完，随着毫不留情的冷水浇下，它总会发出“噗噗噗”的声音。所以当花洒又“噗噗噗”地响起来而水声迟迟还没停下时，Sam焦急地放下手里的麦片冲了进去。

 

卫生间里的热潮已经开始散去，Sam小心翼翼地拉过浴帘，几乎忘记了呼吸。Dean沐浴在寒冽中，头发和身上早就没有了泡沫的影子，他只是一味而机械地搓着脖子。

 

“Dean，快出来，你会冻坏的。”他不由分说地踮起脚去搂Dean的肩膀，浅蓝色的格子衬衫被刺骨的水浇成了深色。

 

“没关系。这能帮我冷静。抱歉，抱歉Sam。我一团糟。”他转过身去关掉花洒，含糊不清的说。

 

Dean刚跨出浴缸Sam就迅速地给他披上了浴巾，另一条毛巾甩在他头上，斜斜地遮住了半张脸。他擦干净身子，套上柔软的长袖和拳击短裤，在他弟弟拼命拉扯衣角下乖乖坐到马桶盖上，让Sam给他擦干头发。不得不说，他难得享受这般待遇。

 

他是在走出卫生间时察觉到Sam的异样的。尽管他叽叽喳喳地围绕着他打转，一会儿拿来套头衫问他还冷不冷，一会儿又给他穿上毛茸茸的袜子，但是当他拽着他的手腕往厨房走的时候，他的手心很烫。当他给他塞了一杯热好的牛奶麦片，搂着他的后颈试着安慰他时，他的手心还是火烧火燎的。那绝不是因为玻璃杯的导热性太好。

 

“Sam，你身体很烫。”Dean一饮而尽最后的牛奶，定定的看向他的眼睛。

 

Sam的慰藉戛然而止，他不好意思地低下头断开眼神的交汇，结巴地说道。“你应该更关心你自己。”

 

Dean曲了曲膝盖，也俯下身去，比Sam缩起来的脑袋更低，从下而上再次凝视他的弟弟。Sam的眼神逃离到哪，他就跟到哪，他甚至有些喜欢他弟弟害羞时想躲开他的样子。“我本来想等你一回来就说的。我……”

 

Dean腾不出手，它们正忙着按住Sam的腰，抚摸Sam的脸蛋，所以他抬了抬头，让他们额头相抵。不出所料的灼热。

 

“发烧了？”

 

Sam抿住嘴点了点头。

 

“见鬼的，我还让你做了这么多。”Dean揉了揉他耷拉下去的脑袋，再仔细地把耳廓边翘起的头发理好。“刚才那杯牛奶应该是你的。”

 

“没关系的，Dean，”Sam低声说道，而背却挺直起来，“我要照顾你。”

 

Dean又轻轻地摸了他的头好久，就像给一只小寻回犬顺毛。“你知道吗，我以前一直想喂你吃奈奎尔（含酒精的感冒药），然后看你全身发红醉醺醺的蠢样。”Dean揉了揉鼻翼，闭着眼咧了咧嘴。

 

“看你全身发红”这六个字让人浮想万千，Sam差点因此就全身发红了。他当然知道Dean是开玩笑的，他顶多拍下Sam的糗照并以此嘲笑他几个星期，可他的身体往往不受他控制。“醉个鬼，”他气急败坏地嘟囔道，甩开了Dean在他头顶的手，“不敢相信到现在你还盘算怎么整我。”

 

Dean大笑着拍了下他的屁股，Sam往床的方向踉跄了两大步。其实他能保持平衡的，但是这样有些夸张的表演正如他预想的一样成功地使Dean笑了起来。“把我的小弟弟耍得团团转是我DNA的一部分。”

 

Sam假装生气地爬上床背对着他。但他演技很差，Dean紧随其后地钻到被窝后Sam就没能忍住转过身去，对上Dean那双带着笑意、疲惫和关切的绿眼睛。

 

“抱歉Sam，药都在老爸包里，我明天早上就去给你买新的。”

 

“Dean，晚安。睡个好觉。”Sam认真地说。没有只能睡四个小时的急促，没有吵架后的敷衍，也没有知道他和拉拉队员上床了后的委屈和赌气。而是诚挚的，一字一句凝视着他眼睛的，甜蜜的。“就，什么也别担心了。”

 

“晚安，Sammy，你也是。你知道，多睡觉病才能好。”Dean应道。这个顺序通常应该是反过来的，但Sam很开心今天轮到他先说晚安。他坐起来关掉台灯，然后快速地钻进被窝里试着裹住Dean的身体，他还太瘦太小，Dean已经鼓起来的膀子和健壮的小腿塞不进他的怀抱里。他的胳膊太细太轻，搭在Dean身上软飘飘的，他便用力向下扣着紧紧压住Dean的胸膛，因为每次Dean强有力的小臂钩着他的时候，他感到的不是窒息，而是安全。最终，Dean紧绷的肌肉渐渐松弛，呼吸也平稳起来，他卸下了的担子让Sam觉得自己就是救世英雄。

 

Sam暗暗攥了攥拳，希望那场冷水澡不会让他变成世界上最差劲的弟弟。测体温的时候他还想就算带病也要去上明天的历史课，可现在他却酸楚地许愿周五能从日历上消失，直接进入周末，这样他就不用和Dean再分开。

 

Sam忖度着Dean每次换气和心跳。他的肌肉会间歇地紧绷起来，急切地勾住Sam的手指。这让Sam心痛而无助。而Dean，除了脑子里的血腥画面和犹在耳畔撕心裂肺的惨叫，他更害怕过热的体温会让Sam神志不清。

 

Sam毫无头绪Dean到底目睹了什么，Dean连Sam现在发烧多少度都不得而知——可他们都想当两人中之后睡着的那一个，他们都想确认兄弟不再被痛楚缠身后再关心自己。朔风凛冽地刮着，嘶嘶地叫啸着想吹倒这家汽车旅馆。雪打着转倾斜地落在这片荒芜之地上。冰粒淅淅沥沥地敲着窗户，替他们低低讲述着无需言语的爱意。然后，然后，他们那晚谁都没能安心睡着。 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

晨光已经透过玻璃和窗帘淡淡地洒在房间里，连窗台上的盐线都在微光下闪烁。太阳很快就会从旁边跑马场平坦的地平线上探出头来。

 

如果要说在这个大自然的破晓黎明前有什么糟糕（或者美妙）的事情，那就是Dean梦到他和Sam坐在旅馆里那个老旧的棕皮沙发上——准确地来说是他坐着而Sam趴着——Sam吞吐着他的阴茎，发出愉快的呜咽。他温柔地按着Sam的后颈，好让他含得更深，几乎能舔到他的球体。他另外一只手的两根手指在Sam的甬道内抽插着扩张。

 

如果说又比这更糟糕的事情，就是当Dean醒来后，发现自己大汗淋漓，心脏狂跳，硬得发痛，他的老二直抵着Sam的腹部。

 

他在心里默念了三遍“我没有弄醒Sam”，可是他抱着他弟弟睡觉的次数足以多到让他明白Sam也醒了。

 

Sam的脸埋在他胸前，他的头发密密地网住了Dean的鼻子和嘴巴，导致不论他是屏气或是加快呼吸，Sam的头皮都能感觉得到。他越来越痒，鼻翼两侧也起了薄薄的一层汗，抿起嘴巴。

 

他的短裤前端已经被前液湿透了，或者……耶稣啊，他可能梦遗了。那时候Sam可能已经醒了，而他却可能在射精的时候隐隐约约的喊了Sam的名字。

 

他们之前并不是没有这样尴尬的经历，有一次Dean迷迷糊糊的还没醒，眯着眼就看见Sam拧着眉头的婊子脸：“愣着干嘛，把你的老二从我屁股旁边挪走，白痴。”而Sam第一次遗精的那天Dean有事没事就冲他坏笑，嘴角勾得高高的。

 

他更记不得有多少次他们在两张床上面对面起来，Sam的脸霎红着脸捂住眼睛高喊“Dean，Dean！”Dean低下头看见高高昂起的老二，便翻身下床，连鞋都没穿，直接踩在有点扎脚的地毯上，走向卫生间的路上还不忘朝向Sam挥了挥手。“哥哥有些大人的事情要做了。穿你的衣服吧。”Sam恼羞成怒的在他身后喊“混蛋！”而他也笑着回“婊子”。尽管想到Sam白皙的脖子和脚踝会让他射得更剧烈而忘情，但那也是他自己的秘密。

 

他早该料到住进这个双人间全满的旅馆不会有什么好事。现在的Sam一动不动。现在的Sam知道了。

 

Sam知道了。他绝望而悲伤地想道。凹陷的床垫仿佛要带着他跌堕进深渊。他的脑子里抑郁的兴奋的念头到处乱跑，Sam不会原谅他了，Sam知道了，Sam软软的肚皮上沾到了他的精液——这让他的老二可悲的更加涨痛。

 

令人痛苦的时间仿佛拉得极长极慢才恍然流过，他的下腹渐渐恢复平静，在短裤里支起的小帐篷似乎在一点点塌下来，就好像有几个世纪那么久。他们连脚趾头都没有挪过地方。或许是吓坏了；或许这样就能欺骗自己什么都没有发生；或许只要一动不动，那他们之间隔得那薄如蝉翼的钟罩就不会破碎。

 

Dean幸幸的想也许再睡个回笼觉就能含糊过去了。但是Sam的手偏偏挤过了他们之间狭窄的空间，试探地伸进了Dean的短裤。

 

Dean嘶哑地低语，不知所措地叫他的名字。“Sam。”你在做什么。

 

“我可以帮你……Dean，让我帮你。”他修长的手指轻巧地穿过稀疏的腹毛，有些犹豫的环住了Dean的阴茎。冰凉的刺激让他瞬间兴奋坚硬起来。

 

起初Sam只是虚虚地握着，偶尔用拇指擦过他清晰而充血的经络。他们沉默了好一会儿，空气里只有他们心神不定的深深呼吸。Dean并没有阻止他，Dean的大脑空白到没法做出任何反应。Sam见Dean没有拒绝，便徐徐开始套弄起他的柱体，手心还会时不时地擦过龟头。很快的Dean就他的律动下支起身子迎合他的节奏。他渴望他能从捏着Sam的乳粒开始，从胸口到侧腰到臀瓣自上而下地摸过Sam的全身，他渴望Sam的另一只手能揉搓照顾好他被冷落的双球，更多的，他渴望Sam薄薄的嘴唇覆在他肥厚的阴茎上。他屡屡警告自己不要过分觊觎他的弟弟，但这个时刻他允许幻想和渴望更深入一些。

 

Sam并不像其他女孩一样信手拈来，他紧张的过头了，甚至在Dean发出舒服的呻吟时还会笨拙迟钝地停下手中的动作，但Sam是个聪明的男孩，这方面也不例外。他很快就找到了Dean喜欢的节奏，还不断把溢出的前液涂抹在柱身上，润滑他快速的摩擦。他知道细碎隐忍的呻吟能让Dean更加燥热。他比以前任何一次都要硬，快感让他忘记了恐惧，羞耻与背德。他们的嘴唇不知道什么时候撞在了一起，扯出银丝的水声在房间里格外响亮。

 

“……Sam，Sam！”快要高潮的时候他下意识地夹紧了双腿，失声高喊着他弟弟的名字。Sam配合地加快了速度，在Dean射出白浊的精液时也继续着快速的上下动作。伴随着他射在了Sam手里，也许溅到了被褥上。

 

Dean失焦的双眼在野兽般急促的喘息下清晰起来，Sam半张着嘴喘气，额头的汗珠黏住了他的刘海。他的手还握着Dean的阴茎慢吞吞地撸动着，把高潮的余波延续的更长。

 

令人尴尬的是，Sam几乎都准备抽回手了，可Dean丝毫没有疲软的迹象。他依旧硬得发涨，偶尔还会摇晃着擦过床单。Sam游移摩挲着他的大腿内侧，似乎准备再来一次。

 

Dean扣住了他的手腕。“Sam，停下。”

 

“可是Dean你已经……”

 

“就只是……我能解决。别以为你非这样做不可，别逼你自己……见鬼的，”Dean扯出一个荒唐的笑，“你猜什么，说不定它自己过会儿就……”

 

“我能帮你，”Sam把脸埋进他怀里。“我也想帮你。我想给你口交，让你在我嘴里射出来，我会把你舔干净的，不会再像现在这样弄得到处都是。”Dean甚至能听到Sam正在拼命眨着眼睛，而他自己的大脑炸开白光。

 

“天啊看在上帝的份上，Sam。别说了。”

 

“我想穿你最喜欢的紧身皮裙，骑在你身上，或者……或者趴在桌子上。我可以做那些女孩做不到的事，Dean，你可以不用带套，如果你喜欢就，就射在里面。我想让你做这些，Dean，我知道你不会伤害我。你，你还可以用道具……”

 

“Sam，耶稣啊，Sam。”Dean快而乱地吻着他，从嘴角到舌尖，堵住了他的话。Sam有千万句话堵在喉咙里挤得水泄不通，可被Dean吻得意乱情迷透不过气，一句也说不出来了，只能发出呜和嗯的呢喃。他知道他说的有点多了，几分钟前他才第一次帮Dean手淫，交换了他们的第一次接吻，他有点歇斯底里的语气八成是惊着Dean了。他一边狂喜地品尝Dean舌头的味道，一边暗暗沮丧：明明是迫在眉睫的事，它的规律又偏偏是急不得。

 

“这就是你想做的……嗯……？让我……让我操你？”Dean亲着Sam的额头，他闻起来味道是那么好。

 

“是的，Dean，任何你想要的，我都会给你。”Sam面颊潮红，双眼亮晶晶的发光。

 

“我知道你会的，babe，但不是现在。我会照顾好你的，该死的，我会让你得到这个世界上最好的性爱体验。可不是现在，Sammy，好吗？我不会操你，在你连限制级电影都不能看的时候不会。”Dean抚摸着Sam手背上被短裤松紧带勒出的红痕，他的声音恳切，似乎在祈求Sam的理解。

 

Sam擦了擦眼睛，贴着Dean的身体点头，闷闷地说“好”。他觉得自己就像走走停停却站在了大富翁地图的起点上——越过它能拿到过路钱，在此之前又还在上一轮的阶段。而他却不偏不倚地停在那里，一个崭新的起点，一个什么都得不到的起点。

 

“Sammy。”Dean郑重其事的揉了揉他的头。

 

“知道了。”Sam连耳朵根都红透了，和刚才祈求Dean操他的Sam简直判若两人。

 

Dean狡黠的笑起来，这样的Sam让他总是忍不住逗弄一番。“你要是真想帮我，我早餐想吃烤土司，加两个蛋。噢对了，顺便洗我的内裤？”

 

“王八蛋，Dean。”他立即给了Dean一个肘击，顿了顿问道，“等等，现在几点了？”

 

“别担心，不会让我的小Sammy迟到的。离起床还有半个小时，我想我们可以，你知道，就这样躺着。”

 

Dean抱了他一会儿，感受他们的肾上腺素带来的兴奋缓缓退去。Sam在他的胳膊下挣了挣，倔强地昂起头望着他，像一只远眺樱花的小鹿。他微微撅起嘴，很快就满意地得到了Dean的亲吻。Sam喜欢被Dean温柔地含住嘴唇的感觉，或是被倾略性地掠夺唇齿和呼吸；那不单单是器官接触或感官刺激，而是感情被认可与需要，是小心翼翼拓宽的自我边界，与一直渴望的心上人的交融。Dean在吻他的时候没有什么用技巧，一呼一吸之间满是他的贪婪与珍惜。他们攀着彼此就这样亲了半个小时，也许更久，到晨曦把Dean的睫毛照得忽闪忽闪，才舔着嘴唇像解开一个死结般困难地分开，匆忙下床。

 

Sam在下车前飞快的亲了Dean一口，在柜子里拿书时默默地把今天定为最美妙的一天——他知道Dean因为他硬了，他知道Dean _ _爱他__ ，像他对Dean一样的爱。他不知道的是，目送他进学校大门的背影后，Dean猛踩油门压着超速限制开到一处四下无人的停车场，闭着眼睛无可救药的射在了他的宝贝车里。

 

他们没有好好谈过那一天发生的事，Sam没有不依不饶地问现在Dean到底是他的哥哥还是他的男朋友，Dean也没有和他提起乱伦那个字眼。每当他们觉得应该谈一谈，他们便接吻。

  

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Brady去派对的时候忘记关掉房间角落里几盏暗暗的落地灯了，橙黄的。所有视线能触及到的地方，都被那一层看起来厚重而温暖的橙色灯光覆盖住了，像是一片温馨的区域。空气却毫无温度。

 

Sam伸手去拿了两听咖啡，一听用胳膊肘固定着，熟练地拉开了另一听的拉环。焦灼而苦涩的味道在口中化开，薄薄的金属被一用力掐就闷闷地瘪下去了。

 

“照顾好自己，Sammy。”Dean的声音再次低沉下去，浑厚得像让人无法自拔的烈酒。

 

“你也是，Dean。别受伤了。”Sam说完最后一句自己都忍不住咧咧嘴哑笑。他已经连寒暄都回答地这么烂俗差劲了——估计现在Dean的每个关节处都布满了大小不一的淤青，而他却连一句贴心现实的问候的想不出。他两三口解决了咖啡，身子向前探了探便拿来了第二罐。

 

说是能借酒消愁，喝了咖啡，Sam却只觉得还未诉说的千言万语堵在心口，无疾而终。他呆呆地盯着前方，盯着天花板上的漆痕，盯着通风口的氤氲，好像盯得久一点，再久一点，那个名字爬满他心脏的人就不会离开他一样。“离开”对于现在的Sam来说是个戏谑意味很重的词。他心里比谁都清楚是自己选择逃离家庭，但心里却总固执地认为是Dean离开了他，是Dean没有留下他。

 

桌上的电子时钟静静地发出滴的一声。

 

今天是星期一了。有微积分和Austin教授法理学的星期一，食堂有特制薄烤饼和芝士蛋糕的星期一，宿舍公告栏有新社团海报的星期一，没有蝎子乐队震耳欲聋的星期一，没有“太阳要晒屁股了，Sammy”的星期一，不知该如何存在的星期一。

 

Sam打了个哈欠，这才垂下了僵硬的胳膊。他摁亮已经黑屏的手机，却发现上面还显示着通话中的字样。他定睛一看，屏幕上的秒数的的确确还在不断跳动变化着。可Dean早应该挂电话了，他们的通讯在互道保重后就应该中止。从昏昏欲睡到清醒向来只需要一瞬间。

 

“Dean？”微微发热的手机重新贴上了耳朵。他的声音像是刚发现宝藏的孩子，惊喜而怀疑。

 

“在这。”传来Dean平静的回答。

 

Sam咽了咽口水，莫名紧张。“你应该……你大概应该挂电话了。”

 

“没这个心情。”

 

Dean霸道而荒唐的回答让Sam轻笑起来。好吧，虽然他本来的打算是通宵看完《古代法》，但是明早再说也未尝不可，他现在看不进字了。“很好，我，我想我也没有。”

 

Sam两只脚互相踩掉球鞋，袜子也蹭下来塞在鞋里，他换成左手拿电话，蹩脚地解开皮带搭扣。

 

“Awww，周末连派对都不去，在宿舍里和你老哥打电话？”

 

“去你的，”Sam气呼呼地单手扯下裤子踩在脚下。“我刚才在复习，你毁了我的晚上。”

 

“是啊，你什么时候不在复习呢。我差点都忘了你的晚上永远都有作业要写。”

 

“等考完期末就会有舞会了，好吧，虽然说是舞会，你可以把它理解为庆祝大家又成功活过了一个星期而没有尝试自杀。说真的校园里并没有那么压抑，我猜这只是用来讽刺的媒体把这里称为自杀大学的传统说法，当我没说，无论如何，呃，就这样。”他又紧张的开始瞎扯了。傻乎乎的只穿着短裤站在床边，他窘迫地都忘记了要掀开被子钻进舒服的单人床里。

 

“是吗？”Dean吟吟地笑了，语气亲切地就像小时候他刚刚接Sam放学，一只耳朵是涅槃，另一只听着他喋喋不休的说学校里的琐事。“那你们怎么称呼它们，‘生还者派对’吗？”

 

“那是真个不错的名字，也许我可以和学生会建议一下。”

 

Sam立即怀念起了他曾经和Dean是如何毫无戒备地谈心聊天，暗自欣喜他们即便在接近一年未见后，还是能迅速回到的那时的样子。他们各自又说了些近事，但玩笑和打趣话在一场电话里也只能用那么次，沉默不期而至。他们心照不宣接下来的话题会是哪个方向。

 

还是Sam先开口了，不论他有多向往平凡的生活，可实际上，他一直是他们两人间更敢于冒险的那一个——“Dean，我很想你。”

 

听筒先是一阵短促却令人心慌的缄默。“那还用得着你说？打赌你哭过鼻子了，Sammy。”

 

“Dean，我……我是认真的。我很想你。”Sam抬起胳膊遮住了眼睛。不要挂电话。不要挂电话。对不起。我想见到你。我每天都希望见到你。我爱你。

 

电话那头Dean的呼吸鼓励着Sam继续说下去。“我很想你。我那时候多希望时间能停下，把我想说的想要的都弄清楚了再继续。”

 

在Palo Alto的这段时间里，Dean几乎模糊成了遥不可及的空想，于是就这样，Sam得以维持生命的支柱从看得见摸得着的Dean变成了可悲可笑的幻想。他必须要说出来。如果接下来的四年，甚至一辈子都没办法再贴上Dean那双嘴唇，他想他要疯了。

 

“关于生日，我……”

 

Dean刚想张口便被Sam打断了。“求你，听我说完，就，就这一次，”他不停地吞咽着，结结巴巴说不出一句完整的话。“相信我，我，我和你一样期待那天晚上。我永远不会忘记你说……你会让我在高潮里迎来我的生日。你想不到自从你告诉我后，我每次都会幻想着那个，然后，然后摸我自己。”

 

“只是，只是我忘了，5月1号是截止日。”Sam的声音不知道在什么时候染上了重重的鼻音，“定金的截止日。那天下午，放学前，老师告诉我学校替我支付了我去斯坦福的定金，意味着我已经正式被录取了。”

 

“对不起，我知道你还在生气我瞒了你那么久，我说这些不是给自己找借口。我只是不想让你误会，Dean，我不是不想要你，我也没有觉得那样做很恶心，上帝，我只是……我不能让你那样子操我。在你以为我最毫无保留的时候，以为我把一切都暴露无遗地交给你的时候，我只是不能。”

 

Dean想说的有那么多，他愣了愣，只是深情地叫了声“Sammy。”因为这个词的确能说那么多，它在说“我原谅你了”，在说“我明白”，在说“不要哭了”，在说“我爱你”。

 

“上帝，我不知道该说什么。我会来看看你的，在……如果加州有案子的话。没有爸陪同，只是我，好吗？”

 

Sam点了点头，很久后才意识到Dean并看不见他。不过不要紧，Dean清了清嗓子，声音有些古怪，“然后，我是说，如果你想的话，我们可以做那天晚上应该做的事。咳，就，就为我准备好。”

 

Sam的眼睛在月亮下闪着水光，含恨含爱含泪含笑。“我从十六岁开始就准备好了。”Sam轻声说道，心底默默地感谢了现代科技一万次。幸好Dean看不见他的脸颊火热得像太阳一样。他觉得心底有什么他以为已经蛰伏的东西躁动了起来，像极了十几年前他第一次刻意地偷瞄Dean换衣服时的感觉，流动的，稳固的，颓靡的，亢奋的。

 

他们贪婪地听着彼此的呼吸声，隔着九个州的距离说了许多像灌了几瓶伏特加后的醉话。谁也不想把此时此刻浪费在睡眠上。外面蝉鸣声连绵不绝，风绕过棕榈树暗褐色的叶鞘，而青黄不接的天渐渐亮了。 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Dean记不清有多少次他靠闻着他弟弟身上或清爽或浓烈的味道才陷入无梦的深度睡眠，但逐渐他才发现Sam同样是他无数次在夜里睁着眼睛的罪魁祸首，他想自己也是Sam的。那些夜晚湮远成记忆中模糊不清的晦暗，成为他们或许永远不会提起的内容之一。无眠夜零零碎碎地不成片段，就和那些潦草而不省人事的昏睡一样，如果过滤再过滤，便发现也没什么可特别值得说的。因为他们总是这样，翻云覆雨地影响、掌控、操纵着彼此的睡眠。

 

或者说，他们影响、掌控、操纵着彼此，无意识的。

  

 


End file.
